


Naptime

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Finally a blog that does DGM!!! Can I request one for kanda and his s.o taking a nap together??? Thank
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Naptime

Years of fighting that even transcend lifetimes tended to mess with one’s sleep.

The flashbacks of his life before, the pain of remembering again, the grief he felt over being reborn without any of his friends, and the guilt over the lives he had dismissed. Kanda felt them all come into waves, haunting him at night and keeping him up for too long. The fights against the earl, the fight against the Noah family, the losses he had suffered. A restful sleep was rare, impossible even.

However, with a warm body to his side Kanda found that the nights weren’t so long. With the reassurance of your arms sprawled out around you, Kanda found that even naps weren’t so direly dreaded anymore. A sense of peace and a source of warmth giving him the rest he needed.

So, when he returned from a long mission, having barely slept the nights between his departure and his return, the male went straight for you.

“Kanda!”

You managed to get out one surprised yelp before he had dragged you off towards his room, his tense muscles already relaxing and his eyelids already growing heavy as he flopped down into bed.

You could only smile tenderly on top of the man, patting the top of his chest with your hand as you decided that it was indeed a good time to nap. Kanda deserved all of the rest he could get.


End file.
